Blazblue Moms!
by Orangetabby101
Summary: A few of our favorite female and male protagonists meet up. Apparently, Noel is holding a club where people who have wanted to be moms can be moms! Foolishly retarded. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Blazblue Moms!

A silly fic that will have about 4 or more chapters.

* * *

Noel smashed a mallet on a table in Litchi's bedroom.

"Order people order!" Rachel, Makoto, Tsubaki, Litchi, and Trinity turned to Noel.

"I brought you guys today because we will be doing a rather simple task. Rachel sipped some tea.

"And what would that be?" Noel smiled sweetly.

"Be a mom!" Nobody had a chance to question, and nobody was really planning to. The group split up to find whoever.

* * *

Ragna sighed and went back to sleep. In a few seconds he felt himself being dragged.

'What the hell is going on?' Roses tickled his nose and he already knew.

"Rabbit, please let me out of here. I'll make you if you don't." Rachel sighed.

"Nago." Nago turned into a whip and smacked the bag relentlessly. Ragna sighed.

"Screw you rabbit. And whatever the hell you're doing it better be fast."

* * *

Tsubaki walked into the Cathedral and spotted Jin.

"Jin-nii sama!" Jin turned to Tsubaki. She faked a groan and placed her hand on her head.

"I'm not... feeling well. Can you please take me to Miss Litchi's clinic?" Jin immediately scooped her up and began to walk.

* * *

Litchi went to Bang's home.

"Bang?" Bang burst through the door.

"Yes Miss Litchi?!" he yelled. She smiled.

"Would you like to come for some meatbuns?" he nodded.

"THANK YOU!"

* * *

Makoto walked to the circus. Carl was having a showdown with Relius.

"Father! You die here!" Makoto dragged him by his shirt collar.

"No killing today. I need you for something, okay?" she said her sweetest voice.

"Yes Miss Makoto." Carl said with a sigh.

* * *

Trinity walked into the Intelligence office.

"Hazama?" Hazama snapped awake.

"The hell do you want? I'm kinda busy you know." Trinity smiled.

"We're having a boiled egg themed party, and I want you to come." Hazama jumped out of his seat.

"The hell are you waiting for woman? Let's get a move on!"

* * *

Jin blinked dumbfoundedly, Ragna face palmed, Carl sighed, Hazama grumbled, and Bang was beaming.

"What are we here for?" the 5 males asked. Noel smiled.

"We are here to be a temporary mother for you!" Hazama glared.

"I thought there was going to be a boiled egg party!" Ragna snickered and looked at Rachel.

"Rabbit, if you wanna be a mom, you can't be so bitchy." Rachel snapped her fingers and Ragna desperately held his throat.

"Watch your tongue, lest you lose it." Ragna heaved in air wildly.

"Damn... you." he managed to choke out. Noel smiled.

"Do any of you want a mother figure in your life? That's why we brought you here!" Ragna stood up.

"I'm leaving." Everyone else followed. He put his hand on the doorknob before being electrocuted. Noel grinned.

"Your not leaving the house." Everyone groaned. This was going to be awkward.


	2. A Hectic Breakfast

Blazblue Moms!

Chap 2: Hectic Mornings

* * *

This is going to be a very funny fic I believe.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and blinked. He somehow ended up in a bed. He sat up and walked to the bathroom.

Then he smelled something burning.

He slowly peeked into the kitchen, and saw a large mess. Flour was all over the walls, sticky batter all over the counter, and a sink piled up with dishes.

Noel and Makoto were having a little argument, both dumping container after container of salt and sugar into a bowl of batter.

"SALTY PANCAKES! GUYS LIKE SALTY FOOD!"

"SWEET PANCAKES! GUYS LIKE IT WHEN YOU PUT LOVE INTO STUFF!" A loud sizzling was heard as Rachel was stirring a pot of what appeared to be some sort of porridge, when it suddenly exploded, splattering all over the place. Rachel, Makoto, and Noel screamed as they went flying out of the kitchen. The three girls were now passed out. Bang came out of nowhere screaming.

"MISS LITCHI I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS KITCHEN DISASTER!" he then slipped on water and smacked headfirst on the counter. Ragna groaned.

"Jin." Jin walked behind Ragna gushing.

"Brother? Have you finally realized you love me?" Ragna shook his head.

"I will never realize that Jin. Help me clean this up."

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Noel woke up to the smell of pancakes.

"Oh no! Our children won't eat! But... I'm a horrible cook." She turned to Trinity who was vacuuming the carpeted floor. Makoto and Rachel then woke up.

"Hey Noellie? Why did we fail so horribly?" Noel shrugged and Rachel sighed.

"My son was not there to assist me. He will get a painful punishment." she said as she cracked her knuckles. Ragna peeked into the room.

"You guys eating or what? Bang is a real beast when it comes to food." The girls looked at each other and went into the dining room. Bang served everyone and they all sat down.

Noel was first to speak up. "Sorry we failed at breakfast." Tsubaki sat down and nodded.

"If you needed help you could've asked me." Makoto grinned.

"You're too grumpy." Litchi walked in.

"Girls, I'm going grocery shopping. Please, watch the boys." Ragna stood up.

"All I know is that I'm not washing any damn dishes." Rachel smirked.

"I realized... that you still haven't gotten your punishment." Ragna gulped.

"What did I do this time?" She landed a fist on his face. "You weren't there to help when the porridge exploded."

Ragna growled, his cheek sore. "Its your damn fault you don't know how to cook!" Rachel sighed and took out an electricity filled belt.

"Come here." Litchi then stepped in to see Rachel chasing Ragna, him screaming and Rachel yelling back.

"WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU? I GET BEATEN BECAUSE YOU'RE A LOUSY CHEF?! I'M NOT HAVING IT!" Rachel yelled back.

"YOU NEED TO KNOW DISCIPLINE! NOW COME HERE OR I'LL BEAT YOU EVEN HARDER THAN I WAS PLANNING TO!" Litchi stepped between the two.

"My goodness. Rachel, please have a talk with your son." Rachel grumbled and Ragna frowned. Litchi turned to the rest of them.

"I believe you all should have a nice chat. You all need to know how to act here, and _that_ was lesson#1." Mothers and sons all nodded.

* * *

A foolish chapter, I know, but whatever.


End file.
